If You Could Have A Second Chance
by Vampirechica12345
Summary: What if something happened to someone you loved, something terrible. And there was nothing you could do about it...or is there...?  Zoe/Francis  T for loads of drama and Francis' grief
1. Search For Zoe!

**The inspiration for this story came from a drawing by Cookie VanDeKamp. I'm dedicating this story to her. She's a great author with amazing ideas, and I'm really glad she's taken me under her wing. Thanks Cookie!**

**~Vampira~**

The knock came late morning. I was in my room, polishing my armor, when my mom answered the door. I heard Garrid, Zoe's father, talking to my mom. I didn't think much of it. It was common for people like Garrid, Eadric, and Emma to come knocking on the door at any hour of the day. They would come for various things. Advice, potions, even just to chat about random things. No big deal, right?

So I was surprised when my mother walked into my room, eyes alight with worry. Garrid was right behind her.

I stood up immediately, searching their faces for clues. "Mom," I said. "What's going on?"

Garrid ran his hands through his hair, biting his lip so hard I thought his fangs would pierce his skin. He turned and started pacing.

Mom laced her fingers together, squeezing so hard they turned bright red.

I reached out and took hold of her hands, pulling them apart. "Mom." I repeated. "What is going on?"

Tears sprang into Mom's eyes, speeding up my heart beat. "Zoe's gone." she whispered, voice harsh.

Garrid's shoulders shook, and he charged out of the room.

Mom glanced after him, a tear dripping down her cheek, then turned back to me.

I was speechless.

"Francis?" she whispered.

I swayed as the world spun around me.

"Francis!" my mother exclaimed, leaping forward.

I struggled to keep from passing out.

Mom wrapped her arms around me, holding me up. "It's going to be alright." she murmured, though I could hear the hesitance in her voice. "We're going to find her, don't you worry."

But the whole time she was saying this, all I could think was. _What am I going to do without Zoe? _

Before I knew it, everyone was gathered in front of my house. Garrid had turned into a bat, and was comforting the frantic Li'l. Vlad, Caleb, and Ivan were clutching each other and whimpering, staring around with wide eyes. If anyone even took one step closer to them, they'd flinch away.

Emma walked over to where Garrid and Li'l were perched together on a branch. "Garrid, if you could manage to tell us what you saw, I think that would be very helpful." she whispered slowly. She watched his face carefully for signs of inability to speak.

But Garrid nodded. "Watch Li'l for me." he told Emma.

"Of course." Emma promised.

Garrid flew down closer to the ground and almost immediately he was standing in his human form.

It was so hard to look at his face. His features drooped, his eyes bloodshot and teary. His hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place. He looked nothing like the well-groomed vampire he usually was.

He cleared his throat, and everyone went silent. He took a breath, then began to speak.

"It was around 9 when I decided to check up on Zoe. Usually she's up at practically the crack of dawn, flittering about getting things done, you know how she is..." His voice faltered a bit, and he had to pause to compose himself.

I watched him sullenly, my emotions raging a tiresome war inside me.

A little voice kept playing inside my head.

_You didn't even get to tell her you loved her..._

_Woah, _said another voice. _What are you talking about? Sure, she's my friend, and I care about her safety, but I don't _love _her!_

_Don't play around! Just admit it already!_

I shook my head. _What? Ew! Me and Zoe? Yuck!_

But even as I thought it, I knew I was lying to myself.

My heart skipped a beat.

"I'm in love with Zoe." I whispered.

My mother, not hearing what I had said but assuming that it was something tragic, gave me a sympathetic look, giving my shoulders a squeeze.

Everything seemed to almost go on mute as I realized this. Garrid's voice faded into the distance, but I caught the rest of what he was saying.

"I decided to check her room, as a last resort. Maybe she was sick." He took another shaky breath. "But when I looked in her room, not only did I find her missing, but..." he broke off, and tears started streaming down his cheeks. There was no way he could continue.

Li'l fluttered forward, perching on his shoulder. She rubbed a wing gently over his cheek, wiping away a tear, then continued where he left off, her voice high pitched and soft compared to his. We all had to strain our ears to hear.

"The room was a wreck." she squeaked. "The curtains were tattered and torn. Her bed had deep indents pounded into it. The window was smashed, and her bookshelf was broken into pieces. It's clear that there had been a struggle." She gulped.

Emma stepped forward to face the couple. "You don't need to continue, that's all we need to know." She turned to the rest of us, face grave. "It is clear that she has not just disappeared. She was taken by force."

Eadric stepped forward, expression determined. "Let's start searching." He walked over to Emma, taking her arm and leading her down the path.

I followed my parents, still dazed by both my emotional discovery and the realization that Zoe had been kidnapped.

After a while, though, I decided to take off on my own. I couldn't concentrate with everyone around me. To me, it looked like they were moving too slowly, at a snail's pace. Maybe it was my amped nerves or the fact that the girl I loved had not been found yet. Either way, I went on my own.

I trekked through the woods, darting through tree after tree. I was going to find Zoe. I just had to. I wouldn't be able to live without her.

She was my whole world now.

After about an hour of searching, I had to stop and rest. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

I leaned back against a moss covered stone wall.

And suddenly, I was falling! I tumbled backwards, rolling over and over myself.

Eventually, I landed on the ground. I let out a groan, my cheek pressed against the cold, dirt floor. Slowly, I pulled my head up and checked out my surroundings.

I was in a dimly lit, stone tunnel. I assumed it was underground, because of both the dirt floor and the dark.

Torches were chained here and there along the tunnel.

I got to my feet, unsheathing my sword and taking a wary step forward.

So far, so good.

I continued down the tunnel. It seemed to go on forever. I was just considering turning back, when I heard chains rustling.

I sprinted the rest of the way down.


	2. Why Did It Have To End This Way?

Turning the corner, the first thing I spotted was a cell, and the girl behind bars.

With just one look at her, my heart skipped a beat.

"Zoe!" I gasped.

Her gaze flicked to me, and I saw shock register in her eyes.

I was at the cell door in a moment, a mixture of relief and terror shooting up my spine.

Zoe rushed to the door, and I noticed for the first time the thick chain cuffed to her ankle. She gripped the bars with both hands, her gaze flicking around the room, then back to me.

"Francis?" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you." I said, a bit puzzled by her reaction.

Shouldn't she be acting relieved? Glad to see me?

"You need to get out of here!" she hissed.

My eyes popped open wide in surprise. "Wait, what?"

Zoe glanced behind me worriedly. She watched a door to my right, completely focused, then turned back to me, eyes pleading. "Francis, there's nothing you can do for me. Marina is too strong."

I frowned. "Marina? Who's Marina?"

Zoe's eyes narrowed. "Olebald's bride."

"What?" I exclaimed.

"Sshh!" Zoe hissed, looking worried again. "She could hear you!"

She bit her lip, then turned to me with big eyes. "She's cast a spell on this cell that only she can reverse. There's no way you can get in. It's over for me."

She reached through the bars and took my hands. "But I can still help you. Go. Get out of here. Escape before she comes and captures you too." She paused, then added. "I couldn't bear it if you were taken too."

"But Zoe..." I protested.

She shook her head. "There's no time." She gestured back the way I had come. "Go."

I sighed, then nodded. I turned to go, reaching the tunnel opening, then turned back. "I'll come back for you, with help."

Suddenly, footsteps started pounding in the direction of the door.

"Go!" Zoe hissed, eyes wide in panic.

I took one last look at her, then turned and jetted down the tunnel, thoughts set on getting out and getting help, as fast as I could.

I was halfway down the tunnel when I heard a bloodcurdling scream.

_Zoe._

Acting on impulse, I turned and sprinted back down the tunnel, forgetting any thoughts about leaving.

The run seemed to stretch on forever, when in reality it was actually just seconds that passed.

I turned the corner and stepped directly into my worst nightmare.

The door to the cell was swung wide open. A tall woman in a blue dress with long, midnight black hair stood over Zoe, wand in her hand.

But that's not what made me feel like a knife had sliced through my chest.

Lying in a heap at her feet was the motionless body of Zoe.

"You witch!" I yelled, charging forward.

The witch gave me a sickening smile, snapped her fingers once, and disappeared in a puff of navy blue smoke.

Time seemed to move in slow motion as I made my way over to Zoe's body.

My legs went weak as I stood over her, and I collapsed to my knees. A wave of nausea rose deep in my gut, and I began to feel light headed. All around me, colors started to dull, and the cell became darker and dimmer, the ceiling looking over me menacingly.

Something wet splashed my palm. I lifted a shaking hand to touch my cheek.

I was crying. Everything seemed to shake. After a moment, I realized the room wasn't moving, _I_ was shaking.

I took her up in my arms. "Zoe?" I whispered, voice shaking.

Her eyelids fluttered, opening a crack. "Francis." she whispered, her voice as quiet as a breeze.

A tear dripped from my eye onto her cheek. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright."

A small, sad smile appeared on her face. "I'm going, Francis."

I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut and shaking. "No, you can't."

I felt something deathly cold touch my face, and opened my eyes to see her hand softly brush my face.

I lifted a hand and pressed her palm tighter to my face, holding it there.

"No." I whispered.

"I'm sorry." Zoe whispered.

"No." I repeated, for the third time. "You can't go. I-I love you."

Zoe's pain filled eyes smiled. "I love you, my knight."

I leaned down and kissed her, softly, sweetly.

I felt her hand drop go limp in mine, and her lips suddenly become unresponsive.

I opened my eyes just as her head dropped into my lap.

My shoulders shook as my heart filled with pain. "Zoe?" I whispered.

No response.

I touched her cheek. "Zoe?" I repeated.

Nothing.

My arms tightened around her, forming a death grip, as if I could hold her back from the doors of death. But there was nothing I could do.

She was already gone.

I stared down at her clear, innocent face and lost it. I threw back my head and let out a wail of agony.


	3. Zoe's Take on Death

**Zoe's POV**

For a moment, the world was one big nightlight. In that split second, I could see everything perfectly clear. Enhanced, even.

And then, the world faded.

I could see everything just as I had seen it a moment before, but it was...different, somehow.

For one, the edges were all blurred, as if my vision had suddenly become damaged. And everything seemed so, unreal.

I felt an airy sensation, and glanced down at my feet.

I gasped.

I was _floating_.

I noticed two people sitting on the floor of the cell, and my heart caught in my throat.

Francis was there, holding someone.

I took a closer look and discovered...it was _me_.

And that was when it all came flooding back to me. The cell, the witch, her spell, Francis rushing in as I lay dying on the ground. The kiss. Then total darkness.

I stared down at my hands and noticed for the first time that they were paler than usual, almost...fluorescent white.

I gasped again. Was I a ghost?

I heard a sob, and glanced down to see Francis, still holding me, sobbing into my hair.

My heart broke into a million pieces upon that sight. I tried to say something, then frowned when I realized he couldn't hear me.

Oh, right, I was dead.

I attempted to reach out, to touch him, to comfort him, but suddenly, it felt as if I were being vacuumed upwards.

"No!" I protested, trying to hold onto something. But everything passed right through my hands.

"I'm not ready to go!"

But it was too late. The image of the cell was fading, and I was drifting up up up...

I caught one last glimpse of Francis crying over my body, before I drifted away completely...


	4. A Wish

It rained that day. And the next. And the next. All up until the funeral.

Everything went by in a blur. It all seemed so unreal.

I couldn't get a handle on things.

At times, I'd lean over to whisper something in Zoe's ear, only to be hit once again with the cold, hard fact that she was dead. At those times, I relived my grief all over again.

From the moment they saw the body, Li'l and Garrid retreated into the confines of their home to suffer in silence, only to reappear the day of the funeral.

Millie refused to leave Emma and Eadric's side, and Audun could be found right beside her, boxes of tissues overflowing in his arms.

Vlad, Ivan, and Caleb stuck to the trees, ever present in their bat forms. They were afraid that if they turned back into humans, they wouldn't be able to control themselves. I had never seen them this silent before in my life. Zoe would have loved to see this. But then again, if she were here, they wouldn't be so silent.

My parents kept hovering over me, trying to console me, to get me to empty out my grief to them, _anything _to make me responsive.

I ignored their attempts.

The days before the funeral I greeted with stony silence, drifting through the gloomy days without a word, until night finally came and I would take to my room, crying for hours until I fell asleep.

The funeral was stiff and properly carried out. I only stuck around long enough to hear the priest say the blessing, then I snuck away to the pond. I couldn't stand to let my parents see me like this. If they knew that Zoe was not only my friend, that she meant so much more to me than that, then their constant prodding would only get worse.

Once I got to the pond, I plopped down on the sandy ground. Dropping my head in my hands, I heaved a shaky sigh. My foot pounded the dirt, hard, mini craters forming under my heels as I pounded out my frustration. But it didn't help. Instead, the aggravation raged inside of me, increasing until I could hardly stand it.

My foot hit a rock and, acting on impulse, I reached down and picked it up, hurling it out across the pond. "Augh!" I cried. I was surprised that steam wasn't billowing out of my ears right now.

I picked up another rock and hurled that one too, willing the loud plunk the stone made when it hit the water to calm my rage. But nothing worked.

I reached down and grabbed another rock, this one bigger than the first too. I pulled my arm back, then snapped it forward, and it sailed higher and farther than the rest.

I turned, not bothering to watch where it hit.

"Ow!" a shrill voice chimed.

I looked up, surprised.

The air shimmered blue and silver at the opposite end of the pond. It reappeared directly in front of me, swirling as the sound of tinkling bells filled the air.

A fairy appeared, dress made of morning glory petals and water drops. Her hair was an almost transparent light blue, cascading over her shoulders like water falling over a waterfall. She glowered at me, rubbing a spot on the back of her head.

I found that I recognized her, though I hadn't seen her in a while, seeing as I had always refused her help. It was Silvermist, my fairy godmother.

"What's the big idea?" she squeaked.

"Sorry." I mumbled, still too upset over everything to really care.

She crossed her arms, letting out a loud humph! "And I came all this way just to help you out too!" she mumbled.

I shook my head sadly. "There's nothing you can do to help me. It's too late."

Silvermist brightened a bit, and I was slightly afraid that she was going to burst into song. She fluttered up into the sky on her silvery wings. "It's never to late!" she cried, smile spreading across her face.

I sighed. "Can you just get on with whatever you were going to say so I can get back to mourning in peace?"

Silvermist rolled her eyes. "You wizards." she muttered. "No patience whatsoever."

She opened her mouth to speak again, then frowned, looking around with a puzzled expression on her face. "Hey, where's Sunburst?"

My heart gave a painful jolt. I recognized that name too, and it brought back memories. "Zoe's fairy godmother?" I whispered.

Suddenly, the sunlight seemed to brighten. The air around us filled with a music. A sort of samba. A cloud of glittering gold and orange sparkles drifted down to us. There came a pop, and there floated Sunburst.

She beamed, her sun-tanned skin practically glowing. Then again, she _was _a fire fairy. Her orange and gold hair was pulled into two loose pig tails. As I watched, she blew her bangs out of her eyes and zipped over to Silvermist's side. Her dress flickered. I wouldn't be surprised if it was made of flames.

"Sorry I'm late." Sunburst apologized.

I remember the first time I met her, back when Zoe was 7 and I was 9. I'd been surprised that Sunburst's voice wasn't the high-trill that Silvermist's was. It was more low-key, calm and relaxed. As if she didn't have a care in the world.

Silvermist's expression instantly brightened at the sight of a her fellow fairy, and she bobbed up and down in excitement.

"Do you have it?" she trilled.

Sunburst grinned, producing from behind her back a smooth lilac-colored stone.

I blinked in surprise, rubbing my eyes. Was it just me or was the stone's surface actually _whirling_?

Silvermist clapped her hands together, and I rolled my eyes. Typical fairy.

"What's going on?" I questioned, annoyed that these two were playing their usual, useless games while I was in such pain.

Silvermist turned to me, then looked to Sunburst for permission to start.

Sunburst nodded once, eyes gleaming.

"What Sunburst holds in her palm is a very rare, magical object." she said, voice quivering with excitement.

I frowned. What was up with this? Silvermist knew I wasn't so fond of magical objects, even though I myself was a wizard.

"And this concerns me how?" I asked.

Silvermist sighed in exasperation. "Do you even know what this _is_?" she asked.

I glanced at it skeptically. "A stone?"

Silvermist frowned. "Not just any stone! A wishing stone!"

Only then did it perk my interest.

"Say what?" I said.

Sunburst fluttered forward, reaching forth with her free hand. She flipped my hand over so my palm was facing up. "The stone gives the owner one wish. Any wish. These stones are very hard to obtain." she said, placing the stone in my palm and closing my fingers over it. "There are only about, say, 10 on the face of the planet."

"Wow." I said, stunned. "And you guys are just giving me this?"

Sunburst glanced at Silvermist, her look hopeful. "Well, we were hoping this would help you with the predicament you're in."

Like a strike of lightning, an idea formed in my mind. I leaped to my feet, bristling in excitement. "Zoe!" I cried, shaking with happiness. "I can wish for Zoe to be alive again!"

Silvermist looked at Sunburst nervously. "Uh, Francis..." she started. "There's just one thing."

I turned to her, face still alight in my new discovery. "What's that?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but only a squeak came out. She bit her lip, and a hopeless look filled her eyes. She looked to Sunburst for help.

As I turned to Sunburst, I finally noticed the tears in her eyes. As a fire fairy, she and water didn't mix(which is why it was odd that Sunburst and Silvermist even got along, being what they were). So the tears in her eyes were not made of water, but of lava. One dripped down her cheek, dropping onto a patch of sand below. A pop sounded, and the spot of sand now glittered as newly formed glass.

"What?" I asked anxiously. I didn't get it. How could she look so sad if she was going to get her godchild back?

"Francis." Sunburst said, voice choked. "Zoe isn't coming back."

I frowned. "But I'm going to wish her back." I held the stone out.

Sunburst let out a whimper, and more lava tears cascaded from her eyes. "That's the catch." she whispered. "The only thing the stone cannot do is bring back the dead."

Those last few words set my world off balance. A wave of sadness hit me all over again, just like when I had held the dying Zoe in my arms. I started to shake, tears flowing freely now.

"Oh, Francis." Silvermist cooed, drifting toward me, arms outstretched.

I stumbled back, away from her embrace. Anger joined my grief, and I was hit with a fit of rage.

"Why would you do this, then?" I asked.

Silvermist frowned. "Do what?"

I closed my fist around the stone, shaking it in the air. "Give me this...this worthless piece of stone? Get my hopes up only to send them crashing down?" I bit my lip. "What could I ever want in this world, when Zoe is dead? When...when the one girl I love more than all the world is no longer with me."

Sunburst's eyes widened, and the expression on her face provided that her heart had just broken. "Oh Francis." she murmured. "I-I didn't know."

I glared at her, eyes narrowed to slits. "Of course you didn't." I took a breath. "I was stupid. I never acted on it. Not until the moment I held her, dying in my arms. And now, now all I'm left with is nothing."

"She loved you too." Sunburst said, quietly.

I shook my head. "What does that matter anymore? She's gone, remember?"

I glanced down at the rock, and fury raged inside me. I just wanted to get rid of this thing. This cold, hard reminder that I could do nothing to change to past.

Slowly but deliberately, I lifted my hand in the air.

"Francis, don't." Silvermist pleaded, forseeing what I was about to do.

But it was too late. The stone was already gone from my hand, flying halfway across the lake.

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light.

I raised my hands to shade my eyes from the light. I squeezed my eyes shut.

Finally, I felt the heat of the light disappear, and opened my eyes to see...

The furious face of Sunburst.

"Gaah!" I exclaimed, leaping backwards and collapsing on the sand.

Her wings beat angrily, like a hornet's. Her face was tomato red, her eyes flashing so many different, fiery colors, it terrified me just to look at them. She raised her fist in the air, and I saw that she held the stone clutched in her delicate hand.

"You stupid little wizard boy!" she hissed. Her eyes flashed again, sending any of my thoughts about retaliating out the window. "Do you have any idea how valuable this thing is? How many hours your godmother and I spent tearing through forbidden forests and damp caves and enchanted mountains just to get you this?" She held the stone up to the light. "This is one of the ten wishing stones on the earth. Only ten! And it can only be used once, then it's magic disappears forever!"

She reached out and took my hand, thrusting the rock into my palm. I winced. Wow, I never knew a fairy could be that strong.

"So I suggest you take this before you make me any more angry than you already have!" she yelled.

As she let go of my hand, her hair sparked, finally catching on fire. Her hair did not burn, the flames just moved through it as easily as if it were a simple breeze. "Capeesh?"

I nodded, speechless.

She gave me one last glare, let out a giant humph! and promptly disappeared, leaving only a dusting of ash in her wake.

I turned to look at Silvermist with wide eyes.

She shrugged, then she too disappeared.

I gulped, shaking slightly. "Well then." I squeaked.

Once I had composed myself from Sunburst's rage, I sat down on the log and thought.

Thoughts buzzed through my mind like bees in spring. As I thought, I turned the rock over and over in my palm.

_What could I possibly use this rock for? I don't want anything except..._

I flinched. "Zoe." I whispered, voice choked.

I glanced down at the stone. "What good are you?" I whispered.

The stone's colors swirled silently, unresponsive to my question.

I found myself hypnotized by the moving colors. "Swirls..." I murmured.

Flowing swirls, drifting through time as if they had not a single worry in the world.

I sat bolt upright. "Time?" I murmured.

My eyes widened as I realized something that I hadn't thought of before. I jumped to my feet, hugging the stone to my chest and letting out a whoop. "That's it!" I cried. "I'll go back in time!"


	5. Back in Time

I held the stone in both hands, squeezing my eyes shut tight. I didn't know how this thing worked, but something was telling me that this was the way to start.

I rubbed the smooth surface of the stone with the thumb of one hand, tracing circles against it. One, two, three.

I took a deep breath, then opened my mouth and began to speak.

"I wish to go back to the morning of the day Zoe disappeared." I waited, expecting something to happen.

Nothing.

I opened one eye, then the other, staring down at the stone. The stone's colors were no longer swirling, but now remained still, like any other stone.

I frowned, lifting the stone and pounding it on my palm a few times. "Hello? Hey, Mr. Wish Stone. Uh...or Miss."

No response.

I ran my hands through my hair, squinting as I looked down at the stone. "What the heck is going on?"

Then, all of a sudden, the world filled with sound.

A roaring wind picked up, lifting me up in the air. I clutched the stone tightly to my chest, protecting it from the element. "What's happening?" I cried to the sky, voice shrill in alarm.

If it answered, the sound of the raging wind blocked it out.

I was sucked up into a vortex. I squeezed my eyes shut...

Suddenly, there was peace. It was quiet, the winds no longer swooshing around, no longer whipping my hair around. I shifted my position, and realized my feet were resting on solid ground.

I opened one eye, and then the other. My mouth dropped open, and the stone fell out of my hands, hitting the stone tiles with a thud. The swirling colors stopped, the stone now dull-looking, like any other rock on the streets.

I walked down the tunnel in a daze, taking in the mildewy smell, the torches hanging on the walls, the solid rock walls themselves.

I was back. The day I had found Zoe.

Instantly, I remembered what I was here for.

I shot down the tunnel with the speed of a cheetah, not bothering to unsheathe my sword. The witch wasn't there. Not just yet.

One more turn and I was around the corner...

Then, I saw her.

"Zoe." I breathed, my throat closing up in emotion.

She looked up at my whisper, eyes widening in surprise, just as they had the first time this even occurred, the day that she had died.

"Francis?" she gasped. "What are you doing here?" she glanced around nervously. The first time I had been confused when she did this. Now I could understand why.

I took a dazed step forward. I couldn't believe it was really her. I couldn't believe that she was alive again, and that she was standing right in front of me.

"Francis." she said again, her eyes wild in fear. "You have to get out of here! Marina is not someone you can beat!"

I had reached the cell doors and reached through the bars for her hands, taking them into my own. I stared at her with an expression that I should have showed her years ago, when I first started feeling this way. "I-I can't believe it's really you." I murmured.

Zoe didn't seem to hear me. Her face became pained.

I heard a shuffling on the ceiling above me.

Zoe jumped. "She's here!" she cried. She thrust my hands back at me. "Francis, please!" she begged, pleading with me now. "Leave me here and get out!"

I shook my head, pulling her lightly closer to me through the bars. "I lost you once." I murmured. "I'm not about to lose you again."

She frowned, confused. "What?"

The shuffling started again.

She jumped. "Go!" she cried.

I shook my head, pulling her even closer. "No." I whispered.

Then, I inched forward purposefully, placing my face against the bars.

Zoe stared at me in confusion as I pulled her toward me.

I put my hands on her face, fingers brushing her cheeks. "Wha...?"

I kissed her, cutting off her question.

I saw her eyes widen in surprise, her body tense. Then, as if someone had flipped a switch, her reaction changed. Her eyes slowly closed, and she leaned closer to me, as close as she could get to me throuh the bars. She kissed me back, with all the love I had felt for her.

I released her cheek with one hand, instead wrapping that arm around her waist.

She melted in my embrace.

This whole moment was shattered when we heard a squawk of outrage ringing from behind us.

We pulled away in surprise, turning to look with wide eyes behind us. I saw a witch. The witch that had killed Zoe, before I traveled back in time.

Zoe gasped. "Marina!"

Marina sneered, exposing pearly white teeth. But what I noticed about them most of all was how sharp they were, like a wolf's teeth. She bared them at us and let out a growl.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." she hissed. "A little prince."

I released Zoe, turning my back to her protectively, facing the oncoming threat. "Let her go!" I demanded.

Marina laughed, a cruel, harsh sound, like glass grinding down. "Looks like someone is trying to play the part of hero!" she said in a sniveling voice. "Too bad your attempt is about to end in your death!"

She raised her hands, a ball of glowing blue energy forming above her fingertips. She tossed it at me with a speed I never would have thought she was capable of.

A split second before it hit me, I unsheathed my sword, holding it out in front of me.

It deflected the ball of energy, sending it flying back at Marina.

Marina leaped out of the way just in time, cursing in a language I didn't recognize. Her hair sizzled a bit at the ends.

Ha, it had hit her.

She spat in my direction, eyes wild with fury. "You'll pay for that, you little brat!" she shrieked. She tensed herself, ready to form another spell.

I readied myself for her attack, raising my sword.

"Francis, be careful." Zoe murmured in my ear.

I felt her hand against my arm, and moved my hand around blindly. I finally found her hand, and enter twined my fingers with hers.

She gave my fingers a squeeze.

I squeezed them back, then focused my attention on the witch. With my sword in hand, a few spells up my sleeves, and Zoe's hand in mine, I was invincible.


	6. Fight Scene

Marina closed her eyes and muttered an incantation.

I heard the faint hum of magic at work, and looked around warily for signs of a spell.

Nothing.

I frowned, what the...?

Suddenly, the sword in my hand glowed red, heating up fast. A jet of heat shot up my arm, and I was forced to release my sword.

"Gah!" I gasped, dropping it, and pulling my arm from Zoe's to hold my lobster red hand.

Marina laughed as I searched in pain for a water bucket to dip my hand in.

Zoe reached out quickly and grabbed my injured hand. Her hands were like ice, and sent a calming wave of icy cool throughout my hand.

I sighed in relief, clutching her hand tighter, trying to soak in more of the cool.

Zoe took my hand in both of hers, rubbing my palm rhythmically until all of the soreness was gone and the red color had disappeared from my skin.

I let out a breath, flexing my fingers. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of Marina. She was fuming, steam practically spilling out of her ears. What did she have against me and Zoe?

"Come on, lover boy." she crooned. "Give me your best shot."

"You can do it, Francis." Zoe whispered. "I have faith in you."

I looked up at her, and she gave me a small, encouraging smile. Then I turned back to the witch.

Marina grinned. "What is a knight without his sword?"

The full meaning of that comment finally penetrated me.

I couldn't use my sword against her.

Every time I tried she would just use that trick on it and I'd have to go through that whole painful experience all over again. I was going to have to use a different approach.

An idea popped into my mind, and I winced. _Do I really want to...?_

But the answer was obvious. I was going to have to.

I raised my hands, palms facing Marina.

She tipped her head to the side curiously. "What, you think your hands are going to protect you from my spell?" She threw back her head and laughed. She pointed a finger at me and blasted a jet of something chilling at me.

As it hit me, I felt myself slowly turn to ice.

"What have you done?" Zoe yelled.

I heard Marina laugh. "Put him in his place." she said. Her voice grew low and growly. "And now it's time to put you in yours!"

I hear Zoe let out a snarl, a rarity. Through the thick covering of ice, I could see Marina lunge at Zoe.

To my surprise, Zoe lunged right back, tackling Marina to the ground. How she had gotten out of the cell, I didn't know.

The two wrestled for a bit, Marina shooting spells and Zoe clawing at Marina.

There was this point that I have to admit, made me proud to know someone like Zoe. The two had finally gotten up off the ground, and Marina got a smug look on her face. "Back off!" she yelled. "Or I blow your boyfriend to bits!" She raised a finger, and I was just beginning to fear that this was the end, when Zoe's face filled with anger. She reeled back and punched Marina right in her smug little face.

Hard.

I could hear the crack even from inside my ice prison.

If I could have moved, I would be cringing.

Marina was sent sprawling into the opposite wall.

While the witch was down, Zoe quickly hurried to my side. I was still frozen in a giant ice cube.

Zoe pressed her palm to the ice, right next to my face. Her expression was worried. "How am I going to get you out of here?" she moaned.

Just then, Marina struggled to her feet.

I tried to move, to say something, to do anything to warn Zoe of Marina's approach. But I just couldn't. I was stuck.

Marina raised a blue flame filled hand. She hurled it silently at Zoe's head...

A split second before it would have hit Zoe, she leaped out of the way.

My eyes widened as I saw the fire ball approaching. It was coming straight at me.

I braced myself for a world of pain.

But it didn't come. Actually, it felt quite nice. Like sunshine filtering through the branches of a tree on a cool spring day. Slowly, I felt the ice around me melt. Before I knew it, I was free, standing in a puddle of water, though I myself was completely dry.

"Oh thank goodness." Zoe said. "You're free."

I walked the few feet towards her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She smiled up at me, snuggling into my arms.

"No!" Marina shrieked.

I turned to see stalking toward us, arms clenched and shaking. "She can't fall in love! She's not supposed to be happy!"

I frowned. "Why are you doing this? What has she ever done to you?"

Marina waved away the question, instead, pointing her finger at me. "You," she sneered. "You're going to pay for this!"

She hurled a massive spell at me. I could tell it was massive by the vibrations in the air and the rapid hum following it.

I pushed Zoe out of the way, so she wouldn't be hit. Just as she stumbled to the side, I was lifted up into the air by some magical force.

Marina's hands were up in the air, moving rhythmically with the air. She was the one controlling it.

Suddenly, she threw her hands to the side. I was thrown into a wall, still suspended in the air.

She did it again, this time, with the ceiling.

I let out a groan, rubbing my head.

"Let him go!" Zoe pleaded. "I'll stay here if you leave him alone!"

Marina turned her sneer at Zoe. "Oh, you might send him off to be free, but he'll be back." She spat. "That's how love works. Makes people all sappy and weak."

I frowned. "But didn't you marry Olebald?"

Marina shrugged. "I married him for his money." Then she threw me against the floor.

Now, I had had just about enough. Usually I wouldn't use my magic to get anything done, but it looked like I was going to have to.

I raised my hands. They grew warm, and bright. Oh so bright.

Zoe lifted a hand to shield her eyes from the light.

Marina gasped. "What? No! You can't be! It's impossible!"

"Bye Marina." I said, then threw the energy forth.

"No!" she cried, as it hit her full in the chest, pushing her back. Light spread from her chest, across to her arms and legs, until she was glowing as brightly as a star.

"Cover your eyes!" I yelled to Zoe, covering my own as well.

There was a flash of blinding light, then nothing.

I peeked open one eye, then the other.

Marina was gone.

Zoe opened her eyes and gasped. "She's gone!"

I nodded, eyes wide in surprise. "I did it."

I heard footsteps, and looked up just as Zoe tackled me to the ground, laughing. "I'm free!" she cried. She glanced at me and smiled. "Because of you." Then she leant down and kissed me, full on the lips.

All I could think was _Wow_.


	7. And They All Lived Happily Ever After

And so it turned out to be a happy ending after all.

While Zoe and I had been walking down the tunnel, trying to make our way out, I had noticed how exhausted she was. So the moment we stepped out of the underground tunnel and into the light, I scooped her up into my arms in a bridal position and carried her the rest of the way home.

She didn't protest, not one bit, instead, promptly falling asleep in my arms, head resting on my shoulder.

Everyone looked up as I emerged from the forest. Their eyes widened in surprise when they saw her nestled in my arms, and they immediately descended upon us.

Zoe's eyes fluttered open when she heard their squeals of delight. First, she looked up into my face, smile spreading across her cheeks. Then she was pulled from my arms by her father, and she disappeared into a throng of relieved people.

They forced her to tell the story repeated times. She did so slightly grudginly, and I could tell she did not want to relive those dark, lonely moments. The only time her expression brightened up telling her story was when she told of how I had rescued her. I blushed as she made me out to be brave and strong. I didn't see it like that. I had been terrified the whole time.

She told them about Marina, confusion in her eyes.

"I don't understand." she said with a slight frown. "Why would she capture me? I don't even know her."

Garrid sighed, stepping forward. "I know the answer to that question."

We all turned to look at him in surprise.

He grimaced. "Well, you see, Marina was labeled 'class bully' back when I was a child. She was constantly taunting and teasing those 'below her'. Or so she called them. Finally, my friends and I decided it was time to do something about her. Andy, Ben, and I put her in her place. She's had a grudge on me ever since." He turned to Zoe, sadness in his eyes. "And apparently she's turned it on you now."

Zoe walked over and gave him a big hug. "Papa," she murmured. "Don't think it's your fault. Some people are just like that." She pulled away, looking at me. "Besides, Francis saved me." She glanced down at the ground, cheeks reddening a bit. After a moment, she looked up at me, cheeks flushed as she smiled shyly.

Zoe, shy? What was this, some sign of the apocalypse?

"He was my knight in shining armor." she whispered, voice hushed.

I blinked in surprise, then found myself blushing.

**A few weeks later: **

"Are you ready?" my mother asked, reaching over to adjust my dressy shirt.

I grinned, nodding excitedly. I just couldn't believe it.

The weeks following Zoe's kidnapping and then rescuing had gone by in a blur.

Uncle...er..._King _Eadric had been so proud that he had decided to knight me right then and there! My dream had finally come true! And I had acquired a new dream. Which would be coming true in exactly one minute.

A ballad began to play, drifting from the grand hall all the way to my little room.

My mother grinned, eyes bright with tears of joy. She took a step back, taking one more good look at me. "Alright." she said with a sigh. "I should be going. I hope your father remembered to save me a seat." She leaned forward to give me a peck on the cheek. "Don't worry." she murmured. "You'll do great." Then she turned and disappeared out the door.

I turned to the mirror hanging off the wall, looking at my reflection one last time.

I had to admit, I looked pretty good. Emma and Mom had attacked me with brushes and combs the moment I walked into the room. I had been a bit skeptical at first, but now I was glad I'd allowed them to mess with my hair.

The music took on a slightly different tune.

My cue.

I took a deep breath, then turned and walked out the door.

I took a side entrance into the grand hall, walking until I had reached the front of the room, where the long, red velvet carpet began.

Eadric stood at the front, facing the audience, book in hand. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded once.

He turned to give the organ player a signal, and the music picked up again.

I turned, gazing down at the other end of the room just as the big double doors burst open.

A shower of delicate cream colored flower petals drifted down from the ceiling, scattering all over the floor like snow. But I didn't even notice them. I was too busy staring at the angel dressed in startling white, who was slowly making her way towards me.

Instantly, my nerves melted away, and I became lost in her smile.

Her arm was linked through her fathers, and in one hand she clutched a bouquet of white daisies. Her hair was pulled up into a bun, pieces already beginning to fall out of place. But to me, that just made her look even more beautiful.

Finally she reached Eadric and I. Her father took the bouquet from her hands, then placed her hands lightly in mine. He gave us one smile, then stepped out of the way.

I pulled she closer to me, so she was now standing across from me.

"Hey." I murmured.

"Hey." Zoe repeated, a smile spreading across her lips.

"Ready for this?" I whispered.

Her eyes twinkled. "If I wasn't, why would I be standing here?"

I chuckled.

Eadric began talking, and we both turned to listen...

"You may now kiss the bride."

I leaned forward.

Zoe met me in the middle, and our lips met.

I wrapped my arms around her waist, and she threw her arms around my neck.

And the whole crowd cheered.

We broke apart, both of us flushed and grinning as we began to make our way back down the aisle and out the doors.

Zoe did the traditional throwing of the bouquet, and Frazella caught it, causing the both of us to dissolve into giggles.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, we made it into our carriage and waved our goodbyes to our family and friends.

Zoe sighed and leaned back in her seat. She turned and grinned at me. "So are you ready to dive into our new adventure, lover boy?" she asked.

I smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." I took her head in my hands and kissed her.

This was my happy ending.

Wait, no, that sounds too much like it's all over. More like, my happy beginning. Yea, that sounds about right.

The End


End file.
